


somewhere warmer

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis and a few glass bottles, waiting for a snow angel.shortfic, heed warnings in tags.





	somewhere warmer

**Author's Note:**

> (For you, OP. 
> 
> If you're reading, you can drop me a modded comment below if you like and possibly tell me where to find you.)

***

He hears crunching behind him in the snow.

It's cold as all the hells, dark under the night sky clear midnight blue and gold stars above, and Noctis has been shivering for what feels like forever, shaking so much that his bones feel tired. They say alcohol helps dull pain, dizzy and numb, but that it leaches the warm from the body quicker, too. It doesn't really dull anything, actually, and Noctis kind of hurts all over with a few empty bottles at his side and nothing to show for it. But it is cold, that's for sure. He can feel his breath freezing on his cheek, frost forming on his lips, gluing his eyes shut.

The crunching footsteps stop some distance away. There's the whisper of fabric shifting.

"Buddy," he hears, from far away, somehow familiar and full of regret. "Dude. C'mon."

Noctis can't say anything. He's been lying here so long, trying for the stars, and he can't turn his neck. Sure, they're probably looking for him right now, they won't have forgotten him, but he's run with enough of a head start that nobody else should be out there. Leave 'em to deal with it later, he'd thought, though a pang of wistfulness came at that and he crammed the thought down.

"Noct. Dude, this place is the worst. It is freezing," the voice says. "Like, you're not even wearing a jacket. How cold are you?"

"S'the point, dumbass," Noctis chatters, and there's a spray of snow on his face and into his collar as someone kneels beside him. "Weren't it cold... when you went?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the show of solidarity," Prompto says, dry, and like Noctis is for once the dumber one of the two of them.

Noctis can't feel his limbs anymore, not further than that he's tired and kind of hot and sweaty. Prompto sighs. "Are you gonna get up, or...?"

"No. Let me sleep," Noctis says, and he'd roll over if he could, but he can't. He knows he sounds grumpy, and that he's slurring.

But there are gentle hands under his arms, gloved, and soft touch just at the place where his spine meets the back of his neck, and he feels himself being pulled up, out of the snow, quietly, effortlessly, by some force or inhuman strength, pushed up towards the stars far above.

"C'mon," Prompto's voice says in his ear, wistful.

"Why the fuck are you here now," Noctis snarls, or imagines he does, when probably nothing comes out. "I was looking for you. I looked everywhere. For so long. I can't." Nothing he says is coherent, but he means it all, because Prompto deserves better than this, at least, and Noctis doesn't really.

"Hey, I think you stole my line," Prompto grunts, voice muffled with effort, and then Noctis's arm is slung over a slim shoulder, and there's a fur collar against Noctis's skin, his cheek, the one he shouldn't be able to feel anymore. "Let's go somewhere warmer. And drier. This place really, really sucks."

The snow swims in front of Noctis's eyes, lit up almost like the sun. "You got anywhere in mind?" he says, quavering, and his voice breaks along with something inside him.

Prompto laughs. "Pretty much anywhere, actually. Hey, man, seriously, get up! I am not dragging you all the way," he says, and there's the light thwack of a hand against Noctis's back, and Prompto pulls away a little, only to catch Noctis when Noctis leans back in.

"You want me to go anywhere, you get us there," Noctis grumbles, and closes his eyes. It's good to have Prompto back, even if just for a little. Or for a lot. It's up to Prompto, he guesses, and Prompto might just send his ass back, he knows, he knows that, Prompto might just dump him right back down somewhere the others can find him, but it's just good to be pressed to Prompto's side for a little bit, and that'll have to be enough. Maybe it is.

Prompto sighs, "Yeah, _Highness_ ," and the snow keeps crunching underfoot, and -

\- and it's not all that cold, actually, when Noctis thinks about it. Not really at all.

 

***

 


End file.
